


doused in ice water

by sadinsomniac



Series: a fallen god [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, I wrote this at 5am, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inhuman Clay | Dream, Not Beta Read, Other, Prison, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Solitary Confinement, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadinsomniac/pseuds/sadinsomniac
Summary: After a brief visit to L’Manburg Philza finds out what has happened to Dream.Safe to say he’s not happy about it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Dream | Clay & Luke | Punz
Series: a fallen god [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091105
Comments: 8
Kudos: 603





	doused in ice water

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaa this is horribly written i’m sorry idk how to do dialogue :(
> 
> TW; mentioned torture/solitary confinement,

Philza stared across L’Manburg, taking in the war-ridden nation. Despite the vibrant decorations and happy citizens he couldn’t help the cold chill that zipped down his spine at the sight. The very nation which destroyed his family. Drove his oldest son to insanity, attempted to assassinate his middle son and exiled his youngest.

His eyes flickered to where Ghostbur was gushing to a seemingly uninterested Fundy and where Tommy’s unique laughed sounded beside Tubbo, both of them grinning like all children should. Sapnap & George were sat silently a little further back, both looking relaxed and if it weren’t for the empty third seat where a masked man clad in green would usually be placed, all would look natural.

_Dream_.

The boy who had the responsibility of a God upon the shoulders of a child. As much as the boy was villainous, he was also a boy, at the mere age of 21 and stuck with the responsibility of those far wiser. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen the masked man, the one who had gushed his sadness to Phil after a breakdown.

The boy who had cried into his shoulder and he spilt the horrors of his life, and begged to be saved only to destroy himself from the inside out. He remembered the way tears had screamed from vibrant green eyes with slitted pupils with the eye bags of someone twice his age. He remembered the way it tugged at his heartstrings and he swore to protect the young admin, only for him to disappear for 6 months.

“Phil!” A slightly softer more monotone voice called out and he spun around to see Ranboo walking over with a dopey grin on his face.

Despite being the same age as Tommy and Tubbo the boy has always seemed more mature, reminding him of a younger Techno. The enderman hybrid smiled,

“It’s been so long! How are you what’s going on?”

A smile graced Phils features, “I’ve been well Ranboo, you’re looking well.”

“Ah everything’s been pretty good recently, Punz has even been teaching me some fighting skills.”

“Ah, you’ll be the next big shot before you know it.”

Ranboo blushed and Phil laughed softly at the younger before footsteps sounded behind Ranboo. Both looking behind to see a pissed off looking Sam and Punz, automatically sending dread down Phils spine.

“Oh god now what,” Ranboo muttered, watching as the two men walked straight past them, approaching Tubbo.

Glancing at one another the two followed shortly behind, not missing the way Tubbo and Tommy instantly stopped their conversation, instead hopping stiffly to their feet.

Punz didn’t even bother with pleasantries, 

“where’s Dream?”

Dread thickened the air like a suffocating fog, with Quackity and Fundy quickly making their way over, hands perched over concealed weapons.

Tubbo took a deep breath looking up at Punz, “he was a threat, so we simply removed the threat.”

“You didn’t answer my question Tubbo. Where is he?”

Punz’ voice was low, seeping with unconcealed bloodlust, Sam not even bothering to try stop him, the taller standing with his arms crossed before piping in.

“Well?”

Tubbo spluttered before Quackity jumped in, “he’s locked up.”

Phil felt his breath hitch,  _ locked up? Where? How? _

He stepped forward, wings flaring behind him, “where’s he locked up Quackity?”

A look of suprised flashed over his face before he awkwardly adjusted his beanie, “in the prison of course.”

It was silent enough to hear a pin drop.

Sams entire body had gone rigid, and he took a predatory step forward, making the other shrink away, “so you mean to tell me you locked my friend up in my prison, which isn’t finished, without my permission.”

No one answered, Fundys nervous voice cutting the air, “what do you mean it’s not finished?”

“A prison has a system, the inmates still get to socialise and go outside and see sunlight. That part of it hasn’t been added yet, by locking him in, you just submitted him into a solitary torture chamber.”

A nervous distorted ender noise left Ranboos throat beside him.

Tommy shoved his way forward waving his hands around with an awkward smile “welllllll it’s not that bad right, it’s kinda like being exiled, I mean it’s no worse than what he did to me right—“

Sam quickly cut in, “Tommy. How would you feel being locked in a box. No light. No noise. No sensory stimulation. No warmth. And being there for all of the time you were in exile.”

The sound of his jaw snapping shut was audible, blue eyes widening in realisation. “Shit.”

Phils wings flared, “we’re getting him out. Punz, Sam, Ranboo and myself are the only ones going, the rest of you do whatever the fuck you were already doing.”

Sam nodded at Phil, turning around and marching towards the prison with Punz close behind, a confused noise leaving Ranboos throat, “wait why me I barely even know Dre—,”

“I’ll explain on the way, come on kid,” and with that Phil turned away, briskly following the duo in front of him and hearing Ranboos quick strides behind him.

They would get Dream out of there.

No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> anymore hints on what type of hybrid dream might be? ;)))))


End file.
